


Azure eyes

by evieevee



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Bullying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kid Kirino, Kid Takuto, M/M, only lightly, seriously this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieevee/pseuds/evieevee
Summary: When they are relaxing in front of the fireplace Shindou remembers how lucky he actually is to have a boyfriend like Kirino as he remembers their first encounter.





	

The room was quiet, warm and comfortable. Shindou was sitting on the couch with Kirino between his legs, resting against his chest. Shindou played with the soft pink strands that smelled like strawberry shampoo, going lost in his thoughts. He stared at the lit fireplace, he watched as the flames licked the wood, dancing in the dim lit room, creating shadows on the walls.

Shindou broke his stare to look at his boyfriend that laid comfortable in his arms, sipping at his tea, entranced by the flames he had admired just mere seconds ago. He looked at his azure eyes and could see the reflexion of the flames if he looked close enough. He loved the sight of those mesmerising eyes with those long lashes, he loved the fact you could drown in them if you stared long enough, get lost into the colour that resembles the ocean, with sparks and all.

Shindou kept looking at his boyfriend remembering how he had fallen in love with those eyes the first time he had seen them.

_A little boy stood near the riverbank. He had wavy-greyish brown hair and dark red eyes that seemed to be locked at something below. Not far beneath the little four years old boy was another boy, probably the same age, playing with a ball. The boy with pink hair was sweating heavily and ragged breathes escaped his lips as he stood still for a moment._

_The wavy greyish-brown haired boy was still looking at the boy beneath him, hesitating if he should interact with the boy or just leave him be. But he was mesmerised by the passion the boy showed as he kicked the ball around._

_The boy was pulled out of his stare when he felt someone pat his back, hard. The boy gulped and turned to look at the person only to find out it was the kid who always bullied him. The smaller boy swallowed, already knowing what was coming next._

_"Well, well, well, look who we've got here! It's little crybaby Takuto!" The bully said with a mocking tone._

_The boy now known as Takuto swallows again, trying to fight the tears that were already threatening to fall. The bully was at least two years older than him and a lot taller and stronger. He would always ask for his pocket money and lunch, beating him when he didn't have it or when he wouldn't hand it over fast enough._

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I don't h-have anything t-today," Takuto said with a shaky voice._

_He saw the bully's face change into a frown._

_"Well that's a shame. But I can't leave you like this... It would ruin my reputation. You know what happens next, right?"_

_Takuto closed his eyes, tears finally rolling down in the process, and just waited for the punch, the pain that would come._

_But nothing happened._

_Takuto hesitantly opened his eyes just in time to see a ball hit the bully in the head. He immediately recognised the ball, it was the ball the pink haired boy had been playing with._

_With shock written on his face Takuto turned towards the bully who turned around, his head red from rage and frustration. The pink haired boy just stood there, smiling sheepishly, as if he hadn't just kicked the ball against the bully's head._

_"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to do that," the pink haired boy apologised with a grin that said completely different._

_The bully, who hadn't noticed the grin, just grumbled and stormed off without another word. When the bully was out of sight the smile on the pink haired boy's face disappeared and made place for a worried one as he rushed over to Takuto's side._

_"Hey, are you okay?" The pink haired boy asked in a worried voice as he helped Takuto to wipe away the tears that seemed to never stop falling._

_When Takuto had stopped crying the pink haired boy flashed his smile again. He walked over to his ball, picked it up and walked back to Takuto holding it out to him. Takuto just stared at the ball, not really knowing what to do with it._

_"Would you like to play soccer with me?" The boy asked with a big grin._

_Takuto stared at the boy, surprised and a little taken aback. The boy looked at him, waiting for an answer. Takuto just kept staring into those deep azure eyes for a few seconds before he made a small nod. The boy jolted up in excitement as he grabbed Takuto's wrist and dragged him onto the field._

_They played soccer the whole afternoon. The boy had tought Takuto everything he knew and helped him in the beginning until Takuto could manage for himself. Takuto had asked the boy his name, Kirino Ranmaru he had said. Ranmaru had thought Takuto the beauty and passion of soccer and soon they became best friends._

Shindou didn't wake up from his daydream until Kirino shifted against him. It was only then he noticed Kirino had been staring at him, those azure ayes filled with curiosity.

"What were you thinking about?" Kirino whispered.

"Just remembering how special you are, how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you." Shindou whispered back, burying his hand deeper in the pink locks and leaning a bit closer.

"Oh," Kirino whispers back, his cheeks decorated with a blush.

Shindou liked it when he could make Kirino blush like that with just a few words. He looked once again into the beautiful azure eyes that were now staring back at him, filled with emotion. They showed the longing for the touch they both wanted, needed. Shindou couldn't hold himself back anymore and locked their lips together. The kiss lasted long and was gentle, loving, sweet.

Even when they parted they didn't move far away as their foreheads stayed locked together, both still catching their breath from the passionate kiss.

"I love you Ranmaru," Shindou whispered.

He had said those words many times before but this time it was different. They didn't just express the feelings of love he felt for Kirino; they expressed his respect for him, admiration, how he loved Kirino's long pink hair, even his flaws and many more that made Kirino such an amazing person.

"I love you too, Takuto."

And he knew Kirino felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fluff!  
> Please leave a comment or kudos when you did, they make my day ^.^


End file.
